


History

by RedHawk74



Series: The War [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gore, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawk74/pseuds/RedHawk74
Summary: I haven't yet finished this book, but this is basically the start of Exo's adventure to save the universe after the darkness almost took over.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: The War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937344
Kudos: 2





	History

Mama watched from the edge of a cliff as the remaining of the Red Force retreated. There had barely been any left as they left the planet and it’s war-torn surface. Mama looked upon the land. Not even 10 years ago, the land was covered in lush green forests and clearings. There were beautiful cities and towns with caring civilians. Now all the forests were dead, the clearings charred black. Craters and ruins laid where the cities and towns used to be. No life was seen on the surface. The only living thing left was her Tree of Life, which lay hidden under the surface, trying to bring life back to the dead planet. 

Mama turned and made her way to the only thing that was left of her Legends. A stone tree with each of their symbols inscribed onto it. She smiled as she remembered the citizens creating this tree for her Legends. She touched the symbols and closed her eyes with a sad sigh. “Soon,” she whispered to the tree. “You will have to come back and fix my mistake. You’ll have to defeat them once and for all.”

Mama disappeared from view and reappeared in front of the Tree of Life. In the room stood a woman and three men. They all wore long-sleeved cloaks that covered their whole body. Though the hoods were down for each of them. 

The first man had pink hair and brown eyes. The second had blonde hair and blue eyes. The final man had white hair and brown eyes. The woman on the other hand, had brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman walked forward and towards Mama. 

“So, I guess it’s time then?” the woman asked. Mama nodded before hugging the woman. 

“Try to keep the resistance alive, Yoonhee. For me? For the Legends? They’ll need it when they’re reborn in the next crisis,” Mama said as she released the other woman. Yoonhee smiled softly. 

“Of course, Mama. Us non-mortal women have to stick together,” Yoonhee responded before putting on her hood and leaving the room. Mama watched as her longtime friend left the room. She then turned towards the three men. 

“Onew, Key, Minho, while it is good to see you, these circumstances are quite dire,” she said before looking around. “Where is your youngest?” she questioned, a bit worried. Key and Minho looked down while Onew grew a frown on his face. 

“We haven’t heard any rumors or talk about him. Haven’t even felt him through the bond. It doesn’t make sense. We would have felt if he died, but it’s like he was just cut off,” Onew replied. He cut off the stare into her eyes and looked to the ground like the other two. 

Mama felt their pain. It had been a long time since  _ she _ had felt him. She didn’t understand why, but the most likely reason was he was somewhere that had no life. “We will find him, eventually. In the meantime, I’m giving you three solo missions. Gather as many resistance forces as you can and protect the Universe while the legends are gone,” she said in a commanding voice. The three looked up and nodded. 

The three of them put up their hoods and made their way out of the room. Mama looked at the tree that stood in the center of the room. It was dull and sad looking, no doubt feeling the destruction caused by the Red Force. It would soon be bright and happy again because it was time. Time for a new age to come forth. One that the Legends would no doubt protect to their dying breaths once more.

~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

Up in the largest ship that had retreated, stood five women with red hair and eyes. They were standing in order from oldest to youngest but with their leader standing in the center. They were looking out of the large window in the command center, staring at the barren rock that was now Exo Planet. The eldest three were glaring at the planet while the other two failed to hide their anger. 

“Those stupid legends!” the 2nd youngest stomped on the ground, creating a small crater and cracks in the floor. 

“They ruined everything!” the youngest yelled before turning and punching the wall. Just like with the floor, she left a crater that had cracks going through the wall. 

“What are we supposed to do now? They just destroyed almost everything,” said the 2nd oldest. The 3rd oldest growled at the thought. 

“We’re going to have to start from scratch again?!” she nearly yelled. Their leader walked forward with a huff. 

“Well played, Legends. But this isn’t the last you’ll hear of us.” She turned back toward the other four women. “Mama thinks we’re done for. That’s where she’s wrong. We’ll take over again, and this time we’ll be even stronger than before.” Her eyes flashed red as she gained a smirk on her face. The other four stood in a perfect line as their eyes also flashed red, smirks growing on their faces.


End file.
